Rencontre en avion
by LilyMalfoy2708
Summary: Quelle pourra être l'influence d'une invention moldu sur Harry et Draco ?


Voilà un petit OS pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps la suite de mon autre fic (La Douleur). Cette fois-ci j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus drôle et de plus léger avec un happy end. Merci à ma chère betâ Efriliane qui a pris le temps de corriger mes innombrables fautes ! Rencontre dans un avion 

Pff, fichu sujet de dissert, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de prendre Etudes des Moldus comme option. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Daddy quand il me disait que c'était une matière inutile. Mais voilà, j'ai encore voulu en faire qu'à ma tête, je crois que sur ce coup là j'aurais peut être du y réfléchir à deux fois. En fait, je voulais essayer de comprendre le monde dans lequel avait vécu mon Papa avant son entrée à Poudlard. Et puis c'était soit ça soit Divination et je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cours avec cette folle de Trelawney, elle était déjà prof à l'époque des mes parents et il paraît que ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Il est hors de question qu'on me prédise ma mort toutes les semaines !

Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter. A la maison on n'utilise pratiquement pas d'objet moldus, la seule concession de Daddy a été sur l'aménagement de la cuisine : Papa étant le seul à savoir cuisiner dans cette maison il a facilement obtenu gain de cause. Daddy n'arrête pas de dire que la meilleure solution serait de prendre un elfe de maison, même s'il n'ose pas le faire. Je crois qu'il est mort de trouille à l'idée de voir rappliquer Tante Hermione et les adhérents de son association. Quand elle a su que Ginny et Neville avait engagé un elfe de maison, suite à la naissance de leurs jumelles, elle a monté un sitting avec une parties de fanatiques d'adhérent. Elle a rameuté la presse et Ginny a du montré un double des bulletins de salaire et les faire publier dans la presse pour les voir enfin partir. Elle était furieuse et pour se venger a envoyé un sort de chauve furies à sa belle sœur ! Et puis Papa aime bien cuisiner, il dit que ça le détend.

Qui je suis ? Ah oui, pour me présenter rapidement, je suis Lily Malfoy Potter, fille adoptive d'Harry (Papa) et de Draco (Daddy) Malfoy Potter, je suis en 3ème année à Poudlard à Serpentard et je dois rédiger une fichue dissert pour un de mes cours et je n'ai aucune inspiration. Le sujet porte sur l'influence des inventions moldues sur notre vie. En plus je dois m'appuyer sur des faits réels ce qui implique que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire comme d'habitude inventer ou copier sur mon meilleur ami. Si je n'avais pas des parents connus, je n'hésiterais pas un instant j'inventerais tout mais là, c'est trop risqué. Crivey est dans le même cours que moi et il serait bien fichu d'envoyer ma dissert à son père pour qu'il la publie, Colin (son père) étant journaliste à la Gazette. Je ne suis pas sûr que mes chers parents apprécieraient. Sans parler de mon oncle Sév, qui me tuerait pour avoir fait perdre des points à ma maison.

Alors au grands mots les grands moyens je crois que je vais aller prendre conseil auprès de ma marraine Hermione. Elle aura peut être des idées ou au moins des axes de recherches.

Je savais que demander conseil à Hermione était la meilleure de mes idées. J'ai enfin trouvé de quoi va traiter mon devoir. Je ne suis pas certaines que les parents apprécient mais avec un peu de chance ils n'en seront rien !

Lily Malfoy-Potter16 févier 2019

3ème année Serpentard

Cours Etudes des Moldus

Sujet : L'influence des inventions moldus sur la vie des Sorciers. Votre devoir devra faire minimum 3 rouleaux et s'appuyer sur des faits existants.

Les sorciers ont souvent négligé l'impact et l'intérêt des inventions des moldus sur leurs vies. Pendant, l'ère Voldemort, il était plutôt mal vu d'utiliser ou de s'intéresser à la culture Moldu. Toutefois, l'influence de notre Premier Ministre, Arthur Weasley, a changé la donne et on s'aperçoit que de plus en plus de sorciers utilisent et apprécient certaines inventions. A titre d'exemple on pourra citer le cinéma, le téléphone ou les ordinateurs et Internet. Toutes ses inventions, désormais couramment utiliser dans notre monde ont été il faut le rappeler inventer par des moldus pour leur permettre de se divertir, de communiquer plus facilement et de s'instruire.

De nombreuses recherches sont ainsi menées dans le domaine médicale. Ainsi les médicomages, n'hésitent plus à se servir de certaines techniques dit moldu pour soigner certaines maladies ou blessures. Les premières recherches dans ce domaine ayant été à l'initiative de notre Premier Ministre, Arthur Weasley, suite à une blessure par un serpent géant.

Je crois que l'invention qui a eu le plus d'influence sur ma vie ou sur celle de ma famille a été l'avion. Sans l'avion je ne serais peut être pas là aujourd'hui.

Je crois que le plus simple serait de vous raconter mon histoire ou plutôt celle de mes parents et leur rencontre. C'est la rencontre la plus romantique et inattendue que je connaisse.

Mes parents s'appelle Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, ils se connaissent tous les deux depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils ont passé sept ans à se détester et à se taper dessus. La tension qui régnait entre eux s'était un peu amoindrie lorsqu'en septième année, Draco avait choisi le camp d'Harry et avait combattu à ses côtés lors de la bataille finale.

Une fois Poudlard fini ils se sont perdus de vue. Harry avait entrepris des études de médicomagie à l'Université de Londres et Draco est parti s'installé en France pour poursuivre ses études. Il a suivi des cours d'économie et de gestion.

Cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils se sont retrouver un peu par hasard dans un avion. Ils se rendaient tous les deux aux Etats Unis, Harry, à San Francisco pour assister à une conférence sur la médicomagie et Draco, à Los Angeles pour y effectuer un voyage d'affaires. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi un moyen de transport moldu pour différentes raisons : Harry n'appréciait pas les portoloins et avait du temps devant lui et Draco voyageait avec un ami moldu.

Ils se sont retrouvés assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Quand ils en parlent ils disent que c'est le hasard. Normalement Harry ne devait pas prendre ce vol, il avait du retarder son départ de quelques jours car il avait promis d'assister au dîner de fiançailles de mon parrain Ron et de ma marraine Hermione. Et puis il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver à la place à laquelle il était, il avait exigé un siège côté hublot mais il était, pour changer, arrivé un petit peu en retard pour l'enregistrement et l'hôtesse n'a pu lui trouver un hublot. Il a même tapé un scandale, l'hôtesse lui a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait inventer un hublot, ce à quoi il a eu l'intelligence de répliquer, que si ce n'était que ça il pouvait le faire, un coup de baguette et c'était réglé. Je crois que sur ce coup là elle l'a pris pour un fou. En plus, il devait avoir une drôle de tête, il avait fait la fête toute la nuit, et avait une bonne gueule de bois.

Quand Harry est monté dans l'avion il n'avait qu'une envie s'asseoir et dormir, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son plus vieil ennemi sur le siège d'à côté. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Draco. C'est une fois installé qu'il a remarqué son futur voisin pour les 12 prochaines heures.

Le résultat a été explosif mais peut être pas dans le sens où on l'aurait cru !

Quand j'étais petite je leur demandais souvent de me raconter chacun de leur côté cette rencontre, je la trouvais magique ! Voici ce qu'ils me racontaient…

POV Harry 

_La journée commence très mal, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever à une heure aussi indue. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit pratiquement, j'ai une bonne gueule de bois et l'abruti avec qui j'ai passé la nuit est décidément un abruti fini. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de boire autant ? _

_Hermione ne trouve rien de plus drôle que de se foutre de ma gueule pour changer et Ron ne tarde pas à en faire autant. Vive la solidarité masculin ! Bon il est temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, enfin ceux qui sont déjà réveillés et lucides._

_Je sens que la journée va être très longue, enfin j'ai deux heures de route pour essayer de guérir cette fichu gueule de bois, dormir un peu et me préparer psychologiquement à passer l'après midi avec mon patron. Il doit me briefer sur la conférence et sur mon allocution. Je pars ce soir pour San Francisco via Los Angeles, pour assister à un congrès très important paraît-il. Je suis dégoûté je m'y suis un petit peu tard dans mes réservations et du coup je n'ai pas eu d'avion direct pour San Francisco, je suis obligé de faire un stop à Los Angeles. Heureusement que j'aime l'avion. Enfin, une fois cette conférence achevée, je vais pouvoir me prendre de vrais vacances… 15 jours à visiter la Côte Ouest des Etats Unis ! Le pied !_

_Après midi interminable, mon patron est déjà franchement stressant quand je suis en forme mais là avec une gueule de bois, c'est vite intolérable. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même plus de potion contre la gueule de bois. Va absolument que je trouve un moyen de m'éclipser rapidement pour en trouver une dans la réserve des Urgences sinon je ne tiendrais jamais._

_Voilà enfin l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport, J'ai choisi de voyager en avion car je ne supporte vraiment pas le portoloin et il n'est pas conseillé de transplaner sur une aussi grande distance. Et puis j'aime ce moyen de transport, c'est reposant et divertissant. Le seul reproche que j'aurais tendance à faire c'est le manque cruel de place pour mes jambes. Enfin, aujourd'hui la seule chose auquel j'aspire c'est me poser et dormir ! _

_Mon patron a tenu a m'accompagner à l'aéroport, il n'y a jamais mis les pieds et il est curieux de voir à quoi cela ressemble. _

_Finalement j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser assez rapidement, je crois que la file d'attente au guichet d'enregistrement l'a dissuadé de m'attendre. _

_Yeah, je suis enfin arrivée au guichet, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ma valise et aller prendre l'air. J'ai une irrésistible envie de dormir. Heureusement je vais avoir 12 heures pour le faire. Bon pas de pot, y'a plus de place côté hublot, j'ai beau essayer par tous les moyens il paraît que l'hôtesse ne peut pas en inventer un ! Je lui ai bien proposé de le faire, c'est vrai un petit tour de magie et c'est fini, mais elle n'a pas compris. Je crois qu'elle m'a pris pour un fou ! En désespoir de cause je me rabats sur un couloir, au moins je serais libre de mes mouvements, en espérant ne pas tomber sur des chieurs qui vont m'empêcher de dormir._

_Bon après avoir passé des derniers coups de fils, acheté un ou deux magasines il est temps que je rentre sous douane. Je me trouve une place, près de la fenêtre sur un siège un peu à l'écart. Je compte qu'il me reste presque une heure avant d'embarquer et je compte bien en profiter pour prendre une première avance sur mon sommeil ! J'enlève mes lunettes et je somnole. A un moment donné je me réveil en sursaut, j'ai cru entendre une voix connue, je regarde autour de moi mais c'est tout flou, le temps de mettre mes lunettes je ne vois personne de connu. _

_Bon il est temps que j'arrête mes délires et que j'aille m'asseoir dans l'avion… Dormir, dormir et dormir. J'ai 12h d'avion soit 12 heures de sommeil et je compte bien en profiter._

_Voilà j'ai trouvé ma place, chouette les personnes à côtés de moi sont déjà là, je n'aurais pas à me relever pour les laisser passer. J'ai pour une fois un peu de chance dans ma vie !_

_Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quant une fois installé je m'aperçoit que mon voisin n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, mon ennemi juré pendant mes 7 années à Poudlard. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai décidément pas de chance. Je suis maudit et en enfer._

_Ce qui est rassurant c'est qu'il à l'air aussi ravi que moi de me voir. Par pure politesse, je lui demande ce qu'il devient et ce qu'il fait dans un avion. Au moment de prononcer le mot moldu je m'aperçois qu'il est accompagné et que son compagnon de voyage ne semble pas être un sorcier. Bon au moins, je n'aurais pas commis de gaffe. Y'a du progrès !_

_Je profite qu'il discute avec son copain pour le regarder, il a pas mal changé depuis notre septième année. Il était déjà plutôt mignon à l'époque mais là il est carrément canon. J'en arrive à regretter qu'il soit accompagné._

_D'un commun accord on décide de mettre de côté notre rivalité, elle n'a finalement pas lieu d'être et ne repose plus sur grand chose. Je fais connaissance avec son ami. J'apprends que c'est juste un collègue, ils se rendent tous les deux à Los Angeles pour affaires._

_J'ai l'impression que le voyage s'annonce moins reposant que ce que j'espérais. Notre rivalité est peut-être enterrée mais ça n'empêche pas Draco d'avoir envie de m'embêter. Voilà à peine 5 minutes que je suis installé et il m'a déjà obligé deux fois à me lever. Je veux dormir moi. Le voilà qu'il se plaint d'avoir faim maintenant… on est pas sorti de l'auberge car on en a bien pour une bonne heure avant d'avoir le repas. Je crois qu'il me reste des dragées de Bertie Crochue dans mon sac. Ça me fait deuil de les lui donner mais j'aurais peut être la paix._

_La suite reste assez flou, je me souviens que l'on a partagé ce paquet de dragées, je me revois lui en donner une puis en manger une dans ses doigts, comment on en est arrivé à s'embrasser, je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est arrivé comme ça, un peu naturellement. Je n'avais pas les idées très claires il faut dire ! _

_C'est sûrement la chose la plus folle que j'avais fait jusque là, on ne s'était pas vu depuis 6 ans et jusque là on se détestait à mort et là on est ensemble dans un avion entrain de s'embrasser et malgré tout, cela me paraît presque normal, comme si c'était écrit._

_Une bonne partie du voyage est dans le brouillard, juste quelques souvenirs, je me souviens des regards désapprobateurs des autres passagers, je crois qu'on est pas vraiment discret. J'avais oublié à quel point les moldus pouvaient être intolérants et bornés quant il s'agissait d'homosexualité. En plus on est sacrément mal placé car on est à côté des toilettes, je crois que son collègue n'apprécie que moyennement de tenir la chandelle, il a déserté son siège. Tant mieux ça fait plus de place pour nous !_

_Entre deux baisers, on parle, j'essaye d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il aime. Je me rends compte que finalement pendant les sept ans passés ensemble à l'école je ne savais pratiquement rien de sa vie, de ses aspirations. On avait jamais autant discuté de notre vie ! J'apprends qu'il habite sur Paris, diplômé d'une école de commerce à Paris, qu'il se rend avec son collègue (Alexandre) à Los Angeles pour prendre des contacts pour la société dans laquelle il travaille. Il est Responsable Commercial dans une grosse multinationale moldu et que plus tard il souhaite monter sa propre entreprise mais il ne sait pas encore dans quel domaine. _

_Le voyage se passe vite, trop vite, je n'ai finalement pas dormi pendant ces douze heures, il m'en a empêché même si lui ne s'en est pas privé. Je le regarde, il me plait, je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de croire que cela nous mènera quelque part._

_On nous informe de l'imminence de l'atterrissage sur Los Angeles, c'est la fin de notre voyage. On s'échange nos numéros de téléphone et la promesse de se revoir, une promesse de fidélité et l'idée qu'on forme un couple. _

_Je le connais depuis nos onze ans et pourtant j'en ai appris plus sur lui en douze heures. Cela faisait six ans que l'on ne s'était pas revu mais l'idée de le voir partir m'est difficile et douloureuse._

_Mais au fond de moi je sais qu'on se reverra._

**Fin du POV**

Tante Hermione a retrouvé pour moi une lettre que lui avait envoyé mon père à sa sortie de l'avion. Voici quelques extraits…

_« Tu seras la première au courant, j'ai envie de le crier sur les toits et ah oui finalement je vais peut être rentré plutôt des Etats Unis mais j'irais peut être faire un petit tour en France à mon retour._

_Et voilà, tu es encore perdue et tu ne captes plus rien !_

_Il a 23 ans (6 mois de plus que moi), il est blond aux yeux gris. Physiquement c'est un canon, il a un charme fou, un beau sourire et puis je me fous de ce dise les autres. Il habite en région parisienne, il a fait des études de gestion et maintenant il travaille dans une grosse société en tant que commercial, il aime voyager, le sport, conduire et se dit fidèle (et j'ai envie de le croire) et il est assez jaloux (dans la limite du raisonnable !). Ah oui, tu le connais, c'est Draco, Draco Malefoy, celui qui a fait de nos sept ans à Poudlard un enfer !_

_Je viens de passer 12h avec lui et maintenant je me sens seul. Comment je l'ai rencontré ? Tout simplement, il était assis sur le siège à côté du mien dans l'avion. …_

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il rentre le 12/09 sur Paris, je pense écourter mon séjour à Los Angeles et profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances pour aller visiter Paris. Après tout il paraît que c'est une belle ville, très romantique !_

_Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais rencontrer un mec dans l'avion, je sais il faut le faire. Même si c'est pas le pied car question place et intimité c'est très limité !_

_J'ai hâte de rentrer et de le revoir… Et oui parce que j'ai franchement envie que ça marche, on se ressemble, on aime les mêmes choses en général…_

_Non interdiction de me faire revenir sur terre en parlant de ce qui fâche… Ah oui et si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Ron._

_Il me manque, c'est bête à écrire comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressens. »_

Je trouve ça tellement romantique…

Bizarrement quand je demande à Daddy de me raconter sa rencontre la version est un peu différente et beaucoup plus terre à terre !

POV Draco 

_27 Août 2006. Il est 8h du matin je suis déjà au bureau, je suis une fois encore arrivé le premier. J'aime ces moments où je suis seul dans le bureau, c'est tellement calme, et agréable. J'en profite pour planifier ma journée, lire mes mails et commencer doucement ma journée. Enfin, aujourd'hui va falloir que je mette le turbo car je pars à midi pour l'Angleterre y rencontrer un client puis ensuite je pars avec Alexandre pour Los Angeles pour une réunion avec notre bureau de la Côte Ouest. En gros, une journée hyper chargée. En plus, je suis obligé de voyager comme un moldu ce qui rallonge considérablement le temps de transport. En même temps cela me permettra de faire un break et de pouvoir discuter plus longuement avec Alex._

_Bon nous voilà enfin à l'aéroport, la journée a été interminable. Heureusement mon RDV de ce midi c'est très bien passé et le client que j'ai rencontré devrait nous passer une grosse commande. Si cela se fait, on sera alors obligé d'ouvrir un bureau sur Londres et me laissera ainsi la possibilité, quand j'en aurais envie, de rentrer au pays sans avoir à changer de société._

_Et puis, Alexandre est quelqu'un d'agréable. On a pas mal de point en commun. On se connaît depuis l'université, on a même été colocataire un temps. La seule difficulté c'est qu'il est moldu et que je ne peux donc pas toujours lui parler de mon passé._

_On a eu la chance d'être embauché, à la fin de nos études, dans la même société, lui comme responsable marketing et moi comme responsable commercial. Du coup, on travaille souvent ensemble comme binôme._

_Depuis, on n'habite plus ensemble, il vit avec sa chérie et envisage de l'épouser. Moi je vis seul et suis célibataire. C'est pas vraiment par choix mais ça me convient. J'en ai un peu marre, des coups d'un soir, j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux maintenant et de me poser un peu._

_Enfin, je dois avouer que cela commence à me peser d'être célibataire. Ma dernière relation « sérieuse » remonte à bientôt un an et encore cela n'a duré que quelques mois. Et je ne sais même pas si on peut parler d'une relation amoureuse, je crois que c'était plus un coup de cœur qui s'est émoussé avec le temps. _

_D'accord je passe ma vie au boulot, et toute ma vie tourne autour du boulot. Mais j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là et j'adore mon boulot._

_Après Poudlard et la chute de Voldemort, mes parents ont préféré m'envoyer en France, leur couverture d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre avait été découverte et les risques de représailles des derniers mangemorts en liberté étaient non négligeables et à ne pas prendre à la légère. J'ai choisi de continuer mes études dans une école de commerce. A la fin de mes études j'ai été embauché par une grosse société, ça fait un an que je travaille chez eux et j'adore mon boulot. _

_C'est d'ailleurs grâce à toute l'énergie que je mets dans mon travail que je suis aujourd'hui dans cet aéroport prêt à m'envoler pour Los Angeles. Je dois y rencontrer notre équipe de là-bas afin de créer des synergies communes et mieux développer notre réseau. Si tout se passe bien, à mon retour je pourrais avoir une promotion et prendre en charge une équipe de commerciaux. Au moins, cela me permettra d'être un peu moins sur le terrain et d'envisager d'avoir une vie sociale et amoureuse ! _

_C'est enfin l'heure de l'embarquement, avec Alex nous avons réussi à avoir le dernier hublot. Un coup de chance car Alex déteste prendre l'avion et voir le ciel lui permet de se déstresser. J'espère juste que la personne qui sera notre voisin pour ses 12 prochaines heures ne sera pas trop désagréable._

_Avec Alex nous parlons de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de sa vie amoureuse. Il a décidé de demander Amélie en mariage à notre retour, il espère donc me faire faire le tour des bijouteries de Beverly Hills. J'en suis ravi, euh pour leur futur mariage, parce que faire les boutiques avec Alex relève de la torture pure et simple… Je suis méchant, j'adore Amélie et je trouve qu'il forme LE couple parfait par excellence. Un jour, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir vivre ça avec l'homme de ma vie… Un jour mon Prince viendra !_

_Voilà bientôt 5 minutes que nous sommes dans l'avion quand notre voisin, pour les prochaines 12 heures arrive. Alex me parlant je n'y prête pas tout de suite attention. Je tourne la tête pour le ou la saluer quand mon regard tombe sur le plus beau torse jamais vu, fin, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, bien bronzé… bref, très appétissant. Je sens que ce voyage va être agréable pour les yeux. Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit gay ou en tout cas pas un hétéro convaincu ! Notre compagnon de route a fini de ranger ses bagages dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet._

_Et là stupeur, mon voisin n'est autre que Potter, mon ennemi de toujours. Rectification le voyage ne va peut être pas être si agréable que ça. Enfin, faut voir le bon côté de la chose, autant que je me souvienne, Potter est gay ! Sur ce point là j'ai été exhaussé !_

_Il a l'air tout surpris de me voir là et manque de commettre une gaffe. Etonnant de sa part ! Heureusement il s'aperçoit à temps qu'Alex est un moldu et se tait. Cela coupe ainsi court à toutes remarques désagréables._

_Je me retrouve obligé de faire les présentations. Un Malefoy est toujours poli en tout circonstances ! Tacitement, on décide d'enterrer la hache de guerre, après tout on ne s'est pas vu depuis 6 ans et on a changé et grandit. En tout cas pour ma part, je n'ai plus grand chose en commun avec le petit con égoïste et arrogant que j'étais à Poudlard. Mais chut, il faut pas le dire, j'ai ma réputation à sauvegarder !_

_Alex nous pose des questions, il tient absolument à savoir comme j'étais au collège et au lycée. Alors petit à petit on en vient à discuter amicalement._

_Harry a beaucoup changé, il est loin le petit garçon chétif que j'avais rencontré en 1ère année. Il est carrément canon, et se dégage de lui un magnétisme animal impressionnant. J'en baverais presque ! _

_Par contre, il a une sale mine, il a l'air crevé et ne semble aspirer qu'à dormir. Allez, je vais l'embêter un peu histoire de rire. Après tout, j'ai été son ennemi juré pendant 7 ans, il ne faut pas perdre les mauvaises habitudes ! _

_Je trouve pleins de prétextes pour l'obliger à se lever : aller chercher un bouquin que j'ai laissé dans mon sac, remettre mon sac dans le compartiment, prendre mon pull qui est dans mon sac et que je viens de ranger… Il est furax, c'est trop drôle. Bon je vais changer de jeux, il paraît que les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes._

_Alors qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver maintenant… Je sais ! _

_« J'ai faim, quand est ce qu'on mange ? Quand est ce qu'on nous sert à manger (alors que je sais bien que c'est pas avant une bonne heure), qu'est ce qu'on mange ? » Je crois qu'il hésite entre m'assommer ou me lancer un impardonnable._

_Il a finalement choisi une solution moins radicale et moins dangereuse mais qui fait totalement échouer mon jeu : il me sort de son sac un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Bon je vais en manger quelques unes puis je trouverais un autre jeu._

_Il est vraiment craquant quand il est en colère, j'aurais presque envie de le manger. C'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs, je lui tends une dragée et là surprise au lieu de la prendre avec ses doigts, il l'attrape avec sa bouche. Je me sens comme hypnotisé. Je recommence avec une deuxième dragée. Il décide de la partager avec moi en m'embrassant doucement, délicatement. Je suis au Paradis, dans les nuages. _

_L'avion vient juste de décoller._

**Fin du POV**

Voilà donc comment un simple moyen de transport moldu a interféré sur ma vie personnelle et sur celle des personnes que j'aime.

Certes, moldus n'ont pas la chance d'avoir des pouvoirs leurs permettant de recourir à la magie comme nous le faisons tous les jours mais ils ont réussi à pallier ce manque de manière plus qu'intéressante et continue de progresser chaque jour.

En conclusion, je dirais donc, qu'il est important pour nous sorciers de ne point négliger les inventions faites par les moldus et qu'elles peuvent s'avérer d'une grande utilité dans la vie de tous les jours.

Bon voilà, j'ai réussi à finir mes trois rouleaux de parchemin, on ne peut pas dire que je sois entièrement satisfaite de ma conclusion, mais euh, je déteste faire des conclusions.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'aucun de mes pères ne tombent jamais sur cette dissert et encore moins Crivey. Si jamais la véritable histoire de leur rencontre venait à s'ébruiter et à être publiée dans la presse, je crois que Daddy serait capable de me renier, euh peut être pas, mais en tout cas je passerai un sale quart d'heure.

Quand à la fin de leur rencontre, ben la voilà !

Daddy a toujours arrêté sa version des faits à ce premier baiser et n'a jamais voulu me raconter la suite, il dit que ce n'est pas pour les enfants, que je suis beaucoup trop jeune et que la suite est strictement confidentielle et personnelle. Il n'a jamais su que Papa m'en avait raconté une partie !

Après ce voyage, ils se sont séparés, chacun ayant des obligations professionnelles, avec la promesse de se revoir dès la fin de leur séjour et une promesse de fidélité. Il paraît que Daddy a exigé cette promesse quand il a su que Papa allait à San Francisco et qu'il comptait y rester 15 jours en vacances !

Papa, a comme il l'avait écrit à tante Hermione, écourté son voyage et prévu un stop par Paris cette fois. A sa descente d'avion, alors qu'il attendait ses bagages, il s'est aperçu que Draco lui avait laissé 3 messages sur son répondeur, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres.

Daddy, lui l'attendait avec impatience de l'autre côté des portes vitrées.

Quand ils se sont vus, ils m'ont dit que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont compris que ce serait pour la vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Le séjour d'Harry à Paris a été magique, féérique et en aucun cas touristique ! Il y a passé 15 jours merveilleux. Rentré en Angleterre a été un tel déchirement pour tous les deux, que Draco a demandé sa mutation au sein de la filiale anglaise, juste un mois après leur rencontre.

Voilà maintenant quinze ans qu'ils sont ensembles toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour de leur seconde rencontre, la première étant leur rencontre à Poudlard ! Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'en quinze ans ils n'ont jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord sur qui avait dragué l'autre. Ils se renvoient toujours la balle !

La vie est assez explosive chez nous. Cela crie beaucoup, hurle souvent, pleure de temps en temps et rie énormément. Mais surtout on est entouré de beaucoup beaucoup d'amour. Je crois que c'est finalement l'essentiel.

Il faut dire, je suis l'aînée d'une fratrie de trois filles. Papa et Daddy nous ont adoptées à notre naissance. On a chacune un an d'écart ce qui fait que maintenant nous sommes toutes les trois à Poudlard. On a reconstitué les maraudeurs à nous trois ! Liséa est à Griffondor en deuxième année et Emma est avec moi à Serpentard. On a même réussi l'exploit de faire mettre Rusard en retraite anticipée !

Mais ça s'est une autre histoire !

**FIN**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu !


End file.
